bugfablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Upper Snakemouth
Upper Snakemouth is a sub-area found in Snakemouth Den. It is accessible after obtaining and placing the Peculiar Gem in the hole inside the big ancient door in the same room with the trapdoor leading to the depths of Snakemouth Den. Overview An abandoned and flooded laboratory that is still powered by the crystals. Unlike the bottom of Snakemouth Den, there is even more water in this area, and Leif's Water Freeze skill is required to be used here. Several projectors showing some Roach scientists' figures can also be found in this area, serving as NPCs. No other NPC bugs are found in this area, but a few cordyceps and mushroom enemies are roaming in this place. Inside the room with a Gear Machine, there is a secret that can be reached by climbing onto the machine and using Vi to fly over to the ledge near the entrance, Then using Kabbu's Beetle Dig Skill into the small hole in the wall, and then holding Right for a few seconds. The camera will shift into a secret room with Flowers and Vines on the ceiling, a doorway to the right that is blocked by some rubble, and monitors of Flower Gods/Goddesses such as Venus, the music will also turn to static noises. The computers show that Venus isn't actually a Goddess, and that she (along with the other Gods) was really just another experiment made by the Roach Scientists. Possibly to create an omnipotent being (Similar to Zommoth's goal, and for them to worship perhaps). Or to make a being that had the Saplings power, in an attempt to create someone capable of granting bugs infinite youth, like an alternative to the Sapling. All the screens say 'Guardian', a letter alongside 3 numbers, and a name. It also shows the age and status, which all of them seem to be 'Stable'. Mars and Venus are both over 300 years old, but Pluto is only 34 years old, and the room to the right was most likely a chamber for their experiments. Lab Monitors Guardian: M-001 "Mars" ' '''Age: 361 ' '''Status: Stable Guardian: V-012 "Venus" ' '''Age: 358 ' '''Status: Stable Guardian: P-183 "Pluto" ' '''Age: 34 ' '''Status: Stable Enemies * Bloatshroom * Jellyshroom * Zombiant * Zombee * Zombeetle * Zommoth (Boss) Medals * Extra Freeze * TBA Trivia * This area was revealed during the v0.8 teaser. * Not much is known about the other 2 Gods other than a Plushie at Metal Island of a flower that looks similar to Venus, and has blue petals. * Examining the monitors does not count as a discovery, in fact Vi Kabbu and Leif don't even react at all, not even to Venus. * Venus was most likely made before Zommoth (and other Zombie bug types), due to Zommoth's (And the other Zombie's) creation leading to the destruction of the lab and the scientists. * The Mushroom on the Gear Machine Implies that the Roach Scientists created monsters such as the Bloatshroom and Jellyshroom from regular mushrooms during their experiments. * The Goddesses are all named after real Gods/Goddesses; Venus the Goddess of Love, Mars the God of War, and Pluto the God of the Underworld. * Zombee and Zombeetle are based on the v0.1 demo versions of Vi and Kabbu. Category:Locations